


Somewhere Below . . .

by goomie



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Comforting, Gen, just let the demon child be happy, let's assume Frisk didn't listen to the Lab tapes, mentioned death, storyteller Chara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 01:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7245871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goomie/pseuds/goomie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chara tells the tale of how they came to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somewhere Below . . .

Chara sipped their hot chocolate, bringing in the warming scent into their nostrils. Their light green pajamas lit up from the television's bright screen, playing some cheesy adventure film. The brunette who was bored out of their skull gives a half glance at their friend, Frisk, laying across their legs and groaning. They clutched their stomach in the process and Chara smiled their wide intimidating smile.  
"Stomach aching?" They asked, crimson red eyes piercing deep inside of Frisk. The stare causes them to shiver in their clothes, narrowing their eyes at them.  
"Yes." They spoke, rubbing their small tummy. "Do you think eating popcorn with lots of sweets was a bad idea? Because I think so..I'm regretting my past actions as we speak!"  
Chara chuckles at Frisk's painful explanation and ruffles their hair, smile twisting into an awful grin.  
"You make the most regretful decisions, Frisk. For instance....You brought me back." They said, brushing a piece of their hair aside. "And what for? To make me finish what you started? You already know you can make peace on your own when you just had, pacifist. Your heart's too big for your body."  
Frisk shook their head in response, face expressing the horror of sinking pain in the abdomen. They snatch a nearby fluffy white pillow sitting by itself in the corner of the couch and they hug it close to their chest to distract themselves from the pain.  
"N-Nah." They stumbled out, eyebrows lowering.  
Chara crossed their arms and looked back at the numbing television. Their eyes squint at the brightness and they reach for the remote, turning down the volume a notch. They then roll their eyes and sigh, patting Frisk's vulnerable back.  
"How about a story?" They offered with a default smile. "It would do us both a favor and occupy us."  
Frisk tilted their head up and returned the blank smile with a sincere one, their free hand resting on their cheek.  
"Mhm! I'd love to." They replied with gritted teeth, sweating uncomfortably. Chara nodded and cleared their throat with a loud cough before beginning their storytelling.  
"Once in a land that was forbidden...." They began, "There lived a kingdom."  
"The kingdom was lively and big, holding many bubbly citizens, no matter how much misery was in there. Everyone was happy to be with each other in a place where no one would bother them ever again. They had their enemies to thank for, but they still despised them with a nasty passion.."  
"This bright kingdom was ruled by two and their children, who would take their responsible roles when the parents passed away. The children doodled colorful drawings, expressing their emotions and moods, ate sweet treats together, stayed up late at night to jump on their bed and exchange secrets, and they happily played games in the garden where flowers bloomed in harmony. The parents simply followed their daily schedule of watching over the kingdom and educating the citizens with facts of what they knew everyday. They even helped with certain projects that would benefit their society. Days and nights became so normal in a place where no one really came to visit.."  
"One of the two children decided to question this during the nighttime they hadn't kept track of. "Why is everyone so happy here?", they asked in confusion. The other child gazed up at the ceiling and laughed. "Despite being trapped here..", he said, "Everyone has to adjust and let the past be the past! It's normal for us!"  
"The puzzled child had not understood what was being told to them and so, they said, "But, what about the cruel ones who had banished you here? Don't you hate them and want to break free and have revenge?" The other child shook his head and laid his arms separately spread on the opposite sides of the bed. "I don't hate them!" he said confidently, "Not all of them are mean!" The still puzzled child hung their head low, spotting their plain socks. They glare at them in thought of something else and clench their hands. "You're wrong..." they spoke, "They're terrible and deserve death." The other child turned to the side, facing his sibling's back. He reaches for their clenched hand and squeezed it softly. "Believe me, not every of them are bad! You're not bad....So some of them aren't bad too! That's how it should be!" He stated, closing his eyes. He shot them back open to the sound of gentle weeping. From then on in that night, he stood silent and sat up, leaning in for a comforting hug. He never knew why they cried..."  
Chara's facial expression took a serious turn as they continued.  
"Several average days later, the child with no understanding was fed up with their life. They wanted so badly to unleash hell upon the savage individuals who casted these citizens down because of how different they were. The child was jealous of the citizens' compassion, kindness and feelings showed through friendly faces, especially from their brother as well. They needed a change in the system. The child sat on the flowers in the garden and saw their brother hesitantly approach them. "What's wrong?" he questioned with concern dripping in his voice. "Are you bored? Maybe sick?"  
"The child, their eyelids opened halfway, shifted their sight to the face of their worried brother and they smile. "I'm fine." they say and hop up, walking away, leaving their brother alone. They spend quality time, reading books and listening to the workers outside as they went along with their jobs. The books that interested them....Were books about souls and power. It fueled their curiosity to build a plan.."  
"That's when they acted slighty different from their usual mischievous and playful attitude. They laughed it off when their father became ill from an accidental ingredient added to his meal, they experimented with ideas of how they would destroy everyone away from this place and they done it with a determined smirk. Their brother wasn't any suspicious of their sibling's actions, but he supported them as best as he knew he could; through affection and motivation. Their motives were unknown to him, though. It was why he was stunned to find out that they knew a way they could free everyone here to where they belonged. He didn't like the plan when it was told to him and he trembled in fear. "I....I don't like this." He said, tears building up in the corner of his eyes. "It isn't right..." His sibling asked if he was a big kid and not some crybaby who would fail and not trust them. "N-No! Big kids don't cry...I'm not crying!" He replied, wiping his eyes. He gave a sad curve of his mouth an upwards tug. "I won't ever doubt you. I'll go get what you want.."  
"Then the child's plan progressed steadily from that point in time. They, however, became sick within the following weeks. Their brother was nervous of his sibling's illness and took his time to sit with them in their bed every single day to pass the slowing days with them. It wasn't long until they didn't awaken like they usually do, one morning. Their brother begun to notice that and rushed his parents into the room. All of them crowded around their child, gone from the world physically. The mother and father begged for their child to wake up while the brother muttered under his breath. "I can't...Please wake up...." He said, shaking his head. "No....No wait. I said I...I would never doubt you...Yeah. Just six....Then we'll do it together...Right?" The brother fell to his knees and nodded. He was going to do what they wished for, even if lives were lost."  
Frisk raised a brow, temporarily forgetting their stomach ache. "Did he succeed?" They ask with a worried face. Chara shrugged in response.  
"Sure, he did. But the child's true plan failed. Their spirit couldn't control their brother's resistance to hold himself back. So, they both died and both came to life as freaks by an angel. The end."  
Chara takes another sip of their hot chocolate, their head in the clouds of thought. Unlike themselves, they weren't wearing their smile that went across their pink cheeks. They held a deadpan look instead that replaced the sadistic smile.  
"You're a wonderful storyteller, you know that?" Frisk said, sitting up into a comfy position. They punched Chara's arm with little force and winked. "Try writing a book sometime!"  
Chara snickered, their gloomy mood crashing into a worse state.  
"Well, want to know a secret? The story's a true one." They claimed, sniffing. "Me and Asriel..."  
Frisk listened to Chara's breathing become a mixed pattern as they slammed their head into their hands. The peace-making brunette then pulled them into a side hug and caressed their back to calm them down. They point at the bathroom when the other brunette glances up at them through their glassy eyes.  
"I'm going to take some medicine for my stomach." They said, "After that, we could watch your favorite horror movie if you want."  
Chara sniffs once more and leans back into the couch. They chuckle with an unnatural friendly smile.  
"Yeah yeah. Go soothe your pitiful aching." They responded lightly.

Next, they snapped their fingers and sigh.

"Be back quick, though! Wouldn't want to watch it without you, partner."

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! <3


End file.
